highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
Gus
Many mongrelfolk answer to no authority, and squabble constantly amongst themselves and with other races. The exception is the nation of Gus, ruled by the half-vampire King Terek II. The mongrelfolk once populated the Disreputable City, at one time perhaps the most massive floating city on the seas, comprised of thousands of ships, all moored permanently together into one mass. The oldest, most barnacle-encrusted portions of the city were ships and barges dating from before the Inundation, but many had been built from wood or whalebone, and some were once elven mangals or engineer submarines. Over the centuries, dirt and compost had accumulated or been deliberately dumped here, so there were places on the old ships where grasses, bushes, and even a few trees grow, so the island was populated with half-feral pigs and chickens and a few people owned cows. The Disreputable City was ruled by Count Rogan. The Rogan line of vampires claimed descent from the fourth Count Rogan, who adventured with Gus Dreadworm, the pirate king who founded the city, and from the first Count Rogan before him, a famed adventurer in his own right. Count Rogan commanded a household guard the size of a small army, but held little real authority outside the Tyrant’s Ward. After the Subsidence, the Disreputable City crashed onto the merfolk city of Mat~sya, at the top of what became known as Mount Dis, and was abandoned. Strange creatures inhabit the place now, and adventurers sometimes enter the ruins to search for mongrelfolk or merfolk artefacts. Other than Endeesy, the capitol, major towns in Gus include Winkle Village, Reachham, and Noodleton. The nation forms a roughly feudal structure, albeit one with only two layers; the larger towns of Gus are mostly ruled by hereditary Viscounts, the smaller towns are mostly led by elected burgher Mayors, and the Viscounts and Mayors answer directly to the King. Endeesy is ruled directly by the Crown. The Crown and the Viscounts officially operate on a system of cognatic primogeniture (eldest child of any gender inherits). Mongrelfolk generally trade peacefully, if not always amicably, with the humans, elves, tritons, merfolk, and locathah. They are about as likely to be found trading with the kuo-toa as they are to fight with them, generally depending on the inclinations of the seafolk involved. They have a loose alliance with the sahuagin. Gus has been in an official state of war with the engineers since an unfortunate incident on the Chaotic Plane of Air 20 years ago. The official language of Gus is Common. Gus Endeesy (population 200,000), the capitəl of Gus, was founded in the foothills of Mount Dis, on the banks of the wide, slow River Easy. Terek II rules from the Coral Palace in Endeesy, once a merfolk country mansion, reinforced and repurposed for royal occupation. Endeesy was originally named New Disreputable City, which was naturally shortened to N.D.C., and corrupted to Endeesy in speech and, after a few years, in writing. The Crown District holds the Royal Palace, most guildhalls and temples, and most commerce. The Black Docks are largely for long-range trading vessels; the Murderfish Docks are for fishing vessels; the Slime Docks are for vessels plying the River Easy. The Butterfly Ward is the richest residential area; the Resentment Ward and Tentacle District are medium-wealth residential areas; and the District of Decay (originally D.K., the District of Kul, after an early prominent citizen, but soon corrupted in reflection of the poor upkeep in the district) is the poorest district. Eastside, the small district across the north fork of the River Easy, connected by a bridge, has many tanners and other smelly industries. Historical Monarchs of Gus * 1-10pd - Terek I Rogan * 10pd-present - Terek II Rogan Demographics The population of Gus is roughly 1 million individuals, in the following proportions: * 51% mongrelfolk * 32% human * 17% miscellaneous humanoid Settlements Capital *Endeesy, pop. 200,000, confirmed Mario's franchise Towns *Noodleton, pop. 24,550: Viscount Thomas Yuz-Perry, confirmed Mario's franchise *Reachham, pop. 12,300: Viscount Todd Seacastle, confirmed Mario's franchise *Winkle Village, pop. 8200: Viscountess Hilda Tern, confirmed no Mario's franchise *Riverford, pop. 6100: Viscount Jack Bloodmoon, confirmed no Mario's franchise *Steve's Haunt, pop. 4900: Viscount Greg Tyrannosaur *Worcestershire, pop. 4100: Viscountess Lina Week-Rings *Trampton, pop. 3500: Viscountess Tania Ouroboros *Rabbitton, pop. 3100: Viscount Franco Dovesky *Appleton, pop. 2700: Viscount Mardero Haight, confirmed Mario's franchise *Fourside, pop. 2500: Viscount Seth Bret-Windows Villages *North Southton, pop. 2200: Mayor Rachel Clashing-Eagle *Partway , pop. 2000: Mayor Casey Rum-Flowers *Pasturia , pop. 1900: Mayor Jeff Moosefield *Electorate, pop. 1800: Mayor Wind Halfcheck *Lawenilothehl, pop. 1600: Mayor Blanche Goldlion *Vertical Falls, pop. 1500: Mayor Theo Meh-Unicrom *X, pop. 1400: Mayor Miranda Pep-Purple *Endov Lien, pop. 1400: Mayor Wolf Nertz-Jones *Ironrock, pop. 1300: Mayor Calvin Palehorse *Hightoll Pass , pop. 1200: Mayor Alison Drayka *Cloudeent, pop. 1200: Mayor Dean van der Grijn *Saint Phil, pop. 1100 *Twoson, pop. 1100 *Suzanne's Inn, pop. 1000 *Iunno, pop. 1000 *Pirate Knob, pop. 900 *Yellowsnow, pop. 900 *Dunmeadow , pop. 900 *Schtupping, pop. 800 *Stonecircle, pop. 800 *Tilfurther , pop. 800 *Beefen Village , pop. 800 *Orange Grove, pop. 700 *Alpineway , pop. 700 *Toast, pop. 700 *Elmwood Mound, pop. 700 *Gotaway, pop. 700 *Nopants, pop. 600 *Onett, pop. 600 *Relminfesher, pop. 600 *Knotway , pop. 600 *Flowershop, pop. 600 *Brinet, pop. 600 *Bored, pop. 600 *Newburg, pop. 500 *Tradehome , pop. 500 *Peedeep, pop. 500 *Tharock, pop. 500 *Furroway, pop. 500 *New Novaneuburg, pop. 500 *New Oldtown, pop. 500: Mayor Tom Rad-Bûble *Threed, pop. 500 *Thaotherock, pop. 500 *Crassburg, pop. 500 (mostly Tieflings, a few other Planetouched) *Tiredoar, pop. 400 *Chumville, pop. 400 *Kaboom Mine , pop. 400 *Younamit, pop. 400 *Tresagreen, pop. 400 *Doublebridge, pop. formerly 400 -- now 0 Category:Geography